Confidences dans une armoire
by Danacarine
Summary: Fic/Défi #4. Quand Happy et Toby se retrouvent enfermés dans une armoire...


_Fic-Défi, la 4ème je pense, avec quelea9 ^^ Cette fois, il fallait écrire une histoire qui se passait dans une armoire, Quintis pour moi, Waige pour elle :) J'espère que ça vous fera sourire ^^ Et un IMMENSE merci à ma BêtaPanda, luv U !  
_

* * *

 **CONFIDENCES DANS UNE ARMOIRE**

Happy finissait d'assembler une armoire métallique avec l'aide de Toby. Enfin, pour être plus précis, sans cette dernière. Il lui tournait autour, se retrouvait toujours au mauvais endroit et se trompait à chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait de lui passer un outil. Mais elle aimait ça, partager un moment de quiétude avec lui.

Le Garage était vide. Une fois que le reste de la Team fut rentré chez lui, Walter avait disparu on ne sait où. Toby avait comme théorie qu'il rejoignait la serveuse en catimini mais Happy n'y croyait pas. Ils s'étaient un peu chamaillés à ce sujet et tombèrent d'accord pour mettre au point un traçage dès le lendemain matin, avec pari à l'appui !

Maintenant, ils travaillaient en silence et Happy appréciait les efforts démesurés de concentration que faisait son compagnon. L'armoire était pratiquement terminée, elle n'avait plus qu'à régler la serrure et ce serait bon.

Elle était à l'intérieur, le nez sur le système de fermeture quand Toby bondit dans le peu d'espace qu'il restait et claqua bruyamment la porte du meuble en criant « Bouh ! »

Happy sursauta violemment et hurla :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, espèce de crétin ? »

Et elle poussa brutalement sur la porte pour l'ouvrir, enfonçant douloureusement son coude dans les côtes de Toby au passage. Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas ! Pire, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce… Ils se retrouvaient enfermés dans le noir.

« Nooon… »

Happy se mit à chercher frénétiquement ses outils éparpillés près de ses pieds, tassant un peu plus son compagnon dans le coin. Elle se mit à marmonner.

« Pas bon… Pas bon… Pas bon… »

Toby, qui essayait de se faire le plus petit possible, souleva un sourcil. Il ne pouvait la voir mais il sentait sa compagne exagérément nerveuse pour une petite blague, certes idiote, qu'il venait de faire. Il décida d'intervenir.

« Mon petit kumquat confit… Tu vas bien ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, toujours occupée à fouiller à tâtons en psalmodiant son mantra. Il commença à s'inquiéter, c'était une réaction totalement inhabituelle pour son Happy Freakin' Quinn ! Il tendit le bras pour la toucher…

« Aïe ! »

Happy venait d'écarter sa main sans ménagement, sans interrompre sa recherche.

Toby s'énerva un peu.

« Mais enfin Happy, tu cherches quoi ? »

Elle lui sauta quasiment à la gorge et il s'aplatit contre la paroi dans son dos.

« Une lampe, abruti ! »

Toby leva un bras pour se protéger, parant à toute éventualité et tenta de reprendre la parole.

« Ma douce… »

Happy se mît à taper au hasard devant elle, cognant autant la paroi métallique que Toby qui se poussa un peu plus dans le coin. Elle était en pleine crise de nerfs et il fallait qu'il la calme rapidement avant qu'elle ne se blesse.

Mais sans y voir et dans un lieu si minuscule, ça s'annonçait difficile.

Le Doc réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de l'empoigner à bras le corps pour la contraindre à s'arrêter. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança en avant, les bras écartés. Il arriva à la pousser contre l'autre côté et se colla à elle de tout son corps. Elle tenta pendant plusieurs minutes de taper ce qu'elle trouvait mais, coincée entre lui et le mur, elle pouvait à peine bouger. Petit à petit, elle se calma pendant que Toby lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes. Il pensait avoir compris la cause de cette crise et il s'en voulait terriblement de lui avoir provoqué ça.

« Chhhhhh... Ça va aller, mon lapin en chocolat... Je suis là... Je ne te quitte pas... Calme toi ma douce colombe... »

Quand enfin elle s'arrêta de gesticuler, Toby relâcha légèrement son étreinte pour lui donner un peu d'espace, sans toutefois rompre le contact avec elle. Ils restèrent quelques temps sans parler, puis Toby chuchota à l'oreille de sa petite-amie :

« Je m'excuse mon cœur... Je pensais pas qu'on allait se retrouver piégés dans cette armoire sinon je l'aurais pas fait ! »

Elle renifla. Il entendait sa respiration toujours un peu trop rapide…

« Happy... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Comme seule réponse, il reçut une bourrade dans l'épaule.

« Parle avec des mots ! »

Il la reprit dans ses bras et il la sentit se détendre enfin un peu. Elle enlaça sa taille et se cala contre sa poitrine. Il la berça doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. Petit à petit, elle se mit à parler d'une toute petite voix. Son discours était haché, quelques sanglots vite refoulés l'émaillèrent, mais elle raconta tout à l'homme de sa vie, le seul en qui elle avait vraiment confiance. Tout y passa : la famille d'accueil qui la punissait en l'enfermant dans le placard, les nuits angoissantes dans les dortoirs noirs, les nuits d'errances dans des lieux malfamés...

Toby fut ébranlé. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées. Il était aussi très fier d'elle et de ce qu'elle était devenue. Il lui embrassa tendrement la tempe et il murmura au creux de son oreille :

« Je serai ta lumière dans la nuit, ton phare dans la tempête, l'étoile qui guide tes pas dans l'obscurité... Je ne m'éclipserai jamais... »

Et contre toute attente, Happy éclata de rire. Les envolées pseudo poétiques de son Doc, au pire lui tapaient sur les nerfs, au mieux, la faisaient pleurer de rire, comme maintenant !

Toute la tension qui s'était accumulée en elle disparut d'un coup et même le fait de se retrouver dans le noir ne l'effrayait plus autant. Elle était au meilleur endroit pour elle : les bras de son crétin préféré, son Doc à elle.

À tâtons, elle attrapa sa figure et le tira vers elle pour lui donner un baiser.

« Merci Doc... »

Dire que Toby n'avait pas été vexé par le rire de sa conjointe serait faux, mais il était tellement soulagé qu'elle se sente mieux qu'il ravala sa fierté mise à mal. Il répondit avec empressement à ses remerciements par un autre baiser qui devint vite passionné.

Alors, très vite les choses s'enchaînèrent... Les mains devinrent baladeuses, les habits s'arrachèrent et les bouches s'enhardirent ! Ils se cognaient sur les parois en métal et durent se contorsionner mais le désir était trop fort.

Alors qu'Happy était en train de savamment faire gémir son homme, la porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Walter étonné ! Il analysa rapidement ce qu'il voyait et reclaqua la porte d'un air blasé. Ses amis étaient de vrais animaux !

Les deux amants étaient restés tétanisés comme un lapin devant les phares d'une auto, n'osant surtout pas regarder leur collègue. Quand il referma l'armoire, ils se mirent à crier mais ils eurent beau l'appeler pour leur ouvrir, il monta s'enfermer dans son loft. Il ne voulait rien savoir de leurs jeux pervers !

Ils n'eurent d'autres choix, pour passer le temps, que de reprendre leur activité préférée !

Et c'est ainsi que l'on put voir, tout au long de la nuit, une armoire remuer, gémir, crier et tressauter au milieu du Garage !


End file.
